


Ezra Gets a Rose

by JewellTrim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Childbirth, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, Tomboy, Uncle-Niece Relationship, godfather Chris, going into labor, how did this happen?, seven no longer are peace keepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Ezra's been acting strange and for some reason he won't tell the others. Chris however is the first to put the pieces together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ezra gets a kid. I have no idea how this happened but I literally woke up and wrote this from a dream I had. Sorry if this disturbs people. Read the tags to make sure your'e going to survive. I promise a cute kid will warm your hearts... I'm fairly confident. You’re welcome.

Something was different about the residential gambler of Four Corners. His friends noticed first. It was subtle hints that were covered up quickly or a quick disappearance. No one paid too much attention to this other than Ezra being his unusual self.  
Chris was the only one who connected all the pieces.  
Since their time as peace keepers was finally over and they were allowed to leave if they wanted to. For a time, some of them did. Buck went off to visit some girls from neighboring towns. Josiah went on a spiritual trip for a couple of months. Nathan stayed in Seminole with Raine. Vin just left to wander around and be free.  
To everyone’s surprise, Ezra stayed at Four Corners. The gambler had been itching to leave as soon as possible just a few months earlier. As soon as they were dismissed he said that he was going to wait a little.  
Chris had stayed to rebuild his cabin which turned into a bigger project. Vin and Josiah had both come back from their different trips and joined in building a large ranch house. The idea was for the seven of them to have a place to come back to whenever they wanted to. Everyone liked the idea and contributed to the project.  
The blonde had been taking a break in the saloon before heading back out. Ezra had been sitting with him at the seven’s table. His food had remained untouched and so did his fine whiskey. The gambler just stared at the food and looked ready to puke.  
“Feeling aright there Ezra? The food ain’t gonna bite you.”  
“I think I’m just going to go retire for the day.” Ezra murmured and pushed his food to Chris before getting up.  
The dish had literally Ezra’s favorite things to eat on it.  
Chris waited a couple minutes after Ezra had disappeared upstairs where his room was before following.  
He was about to knock on the door but heard sounds of Ezra throwing up and coughing.  
The door flew open as the blonde thought there was something seriously wrong with one of his men.  
Ezra looked up in surprise.  
“Mister Larabee?”  
“If you ain’t feeling well I can get Nathan to look you over.”  
Both men knew how Ezra was going to respond, but he had to at least suggest it with the possibility Ezra would see reason.  
“I’m perfectly fine mister Larabee. Just something bad I ate earlier.”  
Chris noticed the way Ezra grip his stomach as if he was ready to hurl again. Instead of pointing it out he just gripped the doorknob as he closed it.  
“You can talk to me if you need anything. We’re all here for you.”  
“And I am grateful for your support, but it’s completely under control.”

A couple stranger behaviors happened since then. Ezra would get heated over the smallest thing and start an argument. He actually rose his voice to their youngest member when he tried to tell one of his horrible jokes. Ezra ran a hand through his hair and it actually looked like there were tears forming before he said he needed air and walked outside.  
“Is Ez acting a little different to you guys?” JD asked once the said man was gone.  
“Probably got another letter from his mother. That woman can drive anyone crazy.” Nathan shook his head.  
“Still Ez doesn’t show that much emotion. He’s acting pretty out of character.” Vin observed.

A day after that Ezra left town without word of where he was going.

Ezra stopped his horse outside the convent hoping that they would be able to help him. Despite what Chris had said, he didn’t think his problem fell under something the others could help him with.  
The pains in his stomach had grown worse. His appetite had almost completely changed. Didn’t like drinking or smoking. Feeling sick and throwing up. The growth of his midsection though he didn’t eat more than usual.  
A nun opened the gate and he took off his hat in respect.  
“’cuse me sister but I really could use some help.”  
“Men are not allowed in here.” She told him, ready to close the door again.  
“I know.” He said as he kept the door from being closed in his face, “Maybe you could make an exception.”  
It was completely humiliating showing his growing belly that stretched his clothes.  
The nun said a prayer under her breath and nodded. She stepped back and Ezra was allowed admittance.  
The rest of the seven had figured that Ezra had finally left to find a more profitable town. Only JD had voiced that Ezra wouldn’t have left without saying something to at least one of them about his plans.  
Chris played around with his glass. The amber liquid sloshed about inside before he finally sat it down.  
Buck watched his old friend with interest. He hadn’t said much on the topic of Ezra leaving. Part of him wondered if the two had a fight and Ezra finally decided to leave.  
“You got any information to share with us Chris?” he asked finally.  
“Not until it’s been confirmed.” Chris murmured and got up. He pulled his hat on and walked out of the saloon, leaving his friends perplexed and a full shot glass in his spot.  
“Do you think Chris got whatever Ez has?” JD frowned.

 

It took a couple of hours to find the convent where Ezra was seeking refuge in. Chris had explained to the head nun that answered the door that he was looking for a friend who was expecting. He also added in a lower voice that his friend was male.  
The nun looked him over and after making him leave his weapons at the door allowed him inside.  
Ezra heard a knock at his door and he opened his eyes. He had hardly gotten any sleep the past few nights. His head was swimming with questions. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? This couldn’t be normal right?  
When he saw Chris’ blonde hair he sat up slowly in terror. He didn’t want any of the men to know what was happening to him in case they thought of him differently afterwards.  
Chris approached the man slowly, his spurs jingling as he walked. He sat in the chair next to the bed and took an account of the gambler’s appearance.  
He had circles under his eyes and his hair was spiked in every direction from probably pulling at it. His chin had stubble from not shaving that day. His clothes weren’t his own. The night shirt was big to provide room for his growing midsection.  
“Mister Larabee. Please—” Ezra really didn’t have anything he could say. He was just tired and scared. He didn’t know what was going on right now.  
“When’s the last time you actually slept?” the blonde asked, not going directly to the point which was new.  
“I sleep for a couple hours during the day. I feel exhausted but I just want to move.”  
“Sarah didn’t like staying in bed when she was pregnant with Adam.” Chris murmured.  
“You knew?” Ezra asked in disbelief.  
“I noticed the signs. You did the same thing she did when she was a couple weeks to a couple months pregnant.”  
A tear rolled down Ezra’s cheek. “I don’t know what to do. I’m actually scared.” The last part was said with a chuckle to throw off some of the truth in the words.  
“I can take you back to the ranch. When you’re ready we can tell the others. I’m sure none of them will think differently.” Ezra looked a little hesitant, “We’re all family after all.”  
The gambler mulled over it for about a minute while Chris sat there patiently for a response.  
“I’ll go.”  
Chris nodded.

 

Chris, with Vin’s permission to use his wagon, transported Ezra to Larabee’s ranch. The room that was to be Ezra’s had been furnished already with the bed made up. The blonde helped the other man in bed before going into the kitchen to get water. A few minutes later he returned with a pitcher and a tin cup.  
“Place looks nice.” Ezra sighed.  
“Well we have your high expectations to live up to.” Chris said as he handed Ezra a cup of water.  
“You do fine work already mister Larabee.”

 

Ezra had reach his second trimester and was bedridden now. He had trouble sleeping the bed although nice was lacking something.  
Sighing, he laid on his side and waited for sleep to find him. Chris knocked on the door and peeked his head inside.  
“You good for the rest of the night?”  
“I wish I had something for my stomach to rest on. A pillow of sorts.”  
Chris stepped into the room and closed the door.  
“Move over if you can.”  
Ezra did a little squirm to make room.  
Chris stretched himself along the edge of the bed.  
“My wife used to use me as a body pillow of sorts whenever she had trouble sleeping. I know I may not be your first option, but we can give it a shot.”  
Ezra was too exhausted to reject a possible solution to his insomnia. His head rested against Chris’ shoulder and tossed a lazy limb across the man’s chest. Ten minutes later Ezra was lightly snoring.  
Chris read a book on the nightstand that Ezra had been reading. It was on child birth.  
It kind of brought a smile, thinking of the gambler preparing for the nearing birth of his child.

 

A couple of days passed with the same easy routine. The rest of the seven having been told weeks’ prior, show up to offer suggestions of food he could eat that weren’t bad for the baby. Chris and Vin worked outside with Josiah and Ezra would sit outdoors watching them.  
He mostly wrote in a little book which he didn’t let anyone else see.  
JD rode in with Buck  
The youngster popped a squat next to Ezra.  
“Whatcha writing?”  
“Names.” Ezra said distractedly.  
“Have you figured out how you ended up being the one pregnant? I mean were you with a guy or is a girl able to get a guy pregnant?”  
Buck swatted JD on the back of the head, “Enough with the insensitive questions that are too personal for him to be telling anyone.”  
“It’s alright mister Wilmington. I too have been wondering how this has all come to pass.” Ezra played with the pencil in his hand.  
“Still can a guy get pregnant? I mean what if the baby confuses me for Casey and I end up with a baby coming out of me.” JD asked.  
Buck and Ezra couldn’t help laughing at that.  
“It’s not funny!” JD barked.  
“Have you figured out a name yet?” Vin asked, taking a break from chopping wood.  
“I’m thinking Henry or Theodore.”  
“So it’s a boy then?”  
“I mean I assume it would be a boy. I don’t have any strong girl names just yet. None that I like.”  
“When it comes does that mean we’ll be uncles to it?” JD asked excitedly.  
“I think you’d be considered the cousin or something else. You’re a little too young to be an uncle.” Buck mused.  
JD pushed Buck.

 

It was the ninth month of Ezra’s pregnancy. Everyone was getting excited for the young one to arrive. Ezra on the other hand had mixed feelings. He had been reading about child birth for the past three months and as far as he was able to conclude. He was in for a lot of pain before the baby came.  
Nathan and Josiah had gone into town for a while. They would return in another hour.  
Chris and Vin were outside. Chris was working on finishing the last of the chairs he had been working on for the house. Buck and JD were moving a table that had been painted the day before that needed to be aired out before being brought indoors.  
They were just putting the table down when they heard Ezra walk in. He was propping himself up against the doorframe.  
“Ez, you scared me.” JD gasped as he nearly jumped.  
“Get Chris.” Ezra slurred his words. He was breathing hard and was sweating really bad.  
“What?”  
“Larabee. Get Lara—agghh!!!” Ezra screamed as he felt water start dripping down his trousers.  
“Jesus!” Buck pushed JD towards the door, “JD go get Chris and then ride and have Nathan come as quick as possible. The baby is ready to come.”  
JD stood there for a second before dashing out the door.  
Buck helped Ezra back into bed.  
Ezra was grunting in pain as the contractions started.  
Chris came into the room with Vin. The younger man stood back against the wall while Chris tried to tell Ezra what was happening.  
“Mister Larabee. I have read twenty books from cover to—agh!” he winced and threw his head back against the pillow.  
“Reading about it doesn’t tell you much Ezra. Just hold my hand. You can squeeze it as hard as you need to.”  
Ezra grabbed Chris’ hand tightly and his knuckles became white with the pressure. Chris used Ezra’s pocket watch to count the minutes between contractions.  
Every few minutes Ezra would push himself up and screamed. His grip was crushing Chris’ hand but the blonde didn’t care.  
“Where’s Nathan?” Ezra moaned.  
“He’s coming.”

 

When Nathan came Buck had already heated up a thing of boiling water. Chris had stepped out while the healer started preparing for the baby.  
The contractions were less than a minute now and Ezra was screaming nonstop. Vin and Buck had replaced Chris in holding the pregnant man’s hands.  
“Push Ezra. Come on. You need to keep pushing.” Nathan instructed.  
“I can’t!” Ezra threw his head back, eyes watering with tears, “This is unnatural.”  
“I just need you to keep trying.”  
Ezra kept going but he felt like he was getting nowhere.  
Vin had been putting on a good face, but his hand was sore.  
“Chris.” Ezra breathed out, “I need him.” The man had had experiences with being a midwife.  
Vin willingly volunteered to leave and Buck followed. Chris came in and took up his position again.  
“Mister Larabee.” Ezra grimaced in pain. “I need—”  
“I know Ezra. And we need you to breathe and push with everything you got.”  
Chris coached Ezra throw the pain and together they breathed out loud before Ezra squeezed Chris’ hand and pushed.  
A couple minutes that felt like an eternity had a screaming baby coming out into the world.  
Ezra laid his head down immediately from exhaustion while Nathan cleaned him up. Chris wiped the blood off the little one in his arms. It was definitely smaller than Adam and had powerful lungs like a Standish.  
He smiled down at the frail thing and walked over to where Ezra was watching him with tired eyes.  
“She’s beautiful.” He said as he gently handed the baby over.  
"She.” Ezra repeated as he held his daughter against his chest.  
A smiled broke across his face and even tears. Chris patted him on the shoulder and sat near him. Looking down at the little thing as it laid eyes on her father? Mother? Both? That would have to be sorted out later.  
The others were allowed in when Ezra was all cleaned up down below. Everyone had a chance to hold the new addition to their family. Chris stayed by Ezra’s side while the parent looked ready to have an emotional break down. The guy literally did something no man has ever been recorded doing.  
“So what are you going to name her?” Vin brought up the question again.  
“Henriette? Henrietta? Maybe Theodora?” JD suggested.  
The others all let out a groan.  
“What?”  
“This is why the mother always chooses. Except for the name Eudora.” Buck shook his head at that name.  
“I think I like Rose.” Ezra said as he held his daughter once again.  
“Suits her.” Chris smiled down at the small bundle.  
“Don’t worry Ez, we’ll be here for you every small step of the way.” Vin grinned.  
Nods all around confirmed everyone’s support.  
“We are incredibly grateful to you all.” Ezra smiled.  
To everyone’s pleasure Rose agreed in her father’s statement by adding in her own little squeals. The men all chuckled.  
“Now how about we let Ezra rest. He’s had quite the year.” Nathan said as he began shooing people out the room.  
Chris was the only one who lingered behind by Ezra’s request.  
Taking the baby so that Ezra could settle back down in the sheets, Ezra made his request.  
“Mister Larabee. You as well as the others know of my lack of a good upbringing. I don’t want that for Rose.”  
“Ezra, you’re not your mother.”  
“Please. Please will you be in her life? I know from mister Wilmington that you were a great father to Adam. I see you’ve already begun to be attached to Rose. I really could use your help raising her. You have more experience than the rest of the others.”  
Chris nodded to Ezra’s request before saying he would. He was proud to be named Rosie Standish’s godfather. He didn’t know what Ezra saw in him that made him think he was capable, but he’d do his best to help the little family. They were all family after all. The seven of them— eight now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra was tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. The crying from the other room continued for the longest. He shifted in his bed, hoping Rose would stop crying on her own.  
A few more minutes passed before the crying did stop.  
Chris opened the door carrying Rose up against his chest.  
Ezra moved to a sitting position.  
“I’m sorry for making you all wake up and take care of her for me.”  
“You’re tired. We understand.”  
“Does it ever get easier?”  
“When they stop crying, yes. Then other problems arise.”  
“Oh joy. Do you mean boys?”  
“You got a while before that.”

(I personally fast forward this because of my dream but her toddler years are opened to be explored)  
Eight years later:

Little feet pound on the wooden floor as the door suddenly flies open and twenty-pounds land on Ezra’s stomach. He grunts as he shifts to pull his daughter down to just rest on his chest.  
“Daddy? Are you awake?” Rose ask in her still small voice. She plays with his eye lids which effectively wake him. Pushing her hands away gently, he kisses her on the forehead.  
“I am. Can you wait outside so I can get dressed?”  
She nodded and pushed herself off his stomach which made him grunt a little. She was out the door, running to the front room where whoever was up would no doubt be able to entertain her.

A few minutes later Ezra was joining Buck, Vin, Rose and Chris for a late breakfast.  
“Well look who finally woke up.” Buck grinned, “We should send Rose to get you every morning.”  
“I would certainly lose more sleep if that were to happen and as such, I would ask you to keep that just an idea and nothing more.”  
Vin poured the sleepy father a cup of coffee while Chris served Rose some dumplings. Ezra had a few with eggs and bread. When Chris finally settled down with his plate Rose turned to Ezra.  
“So daddy. I was wondering if I could ride with uncle JD today.”  
“Absolutely out of the question.” Ezra murmured around his cup of coffee.  
Chris kicked him under the table.  
Sighing, Ezra tried again, he looked at the disappointed face playing with her food.  
“I just think we need to hold off on riding until you’re a bit bigger, honey.”  
“But I measured myself today.” Rose interjected, “I grew over night. You can check the wall.”  
“You were also on your tippy toes.” Chris smiled.  
Rose pouted.  
“Patience my love. You’ll soon be able to ride.” Ezra smiled.  
“But I’d be with uncle JD and he’s a good rider.”  
“Did he tell you he could fly?” Buck grinned, remembering how they first met the kid.  
“And swim.” Chris nodded with a smirk.  
“Can we go into town then?” Rose asked.  
Ezra tapped at the table and looked for advice from Chris who conveniently began drinking his coffee again. The man had stopped drinking and smoking as much as he used to.  
“Maybe a short ride with JD. So long as you’re careful.”  
Ezra barely got the words out of his mouth before she dashed off for the door.  
“Hey.” Chris called out and the little one stopped where she was opening the door. “You’re forgetting something.”  
“Thank you, daddy. Thank you, papa Chris.”  
“No, you need to finish your food and finish getting dressed.” Chris reminded her.  
Rose quickly sat back down and jammed the food in her mouth.  
Ezra didn’t see how the child he imagined raising ended up so much like a tomboy without him even trying.  
“Please dear, take your time and eat.”  
She slowed down and washed it down with milk before running to her room to get dressed.  
“You want to help her or shall I?” Chris asked.  
“I do believe she hasn’t chosen one to get her dressed today.” Ezra smiled.  
“Uncle Buck, can you help me!” came her loud plea.  
“I believe I’m being summoned.” Buck laughed as he got up to help his niece.  
Several minutes later she came back out wearing her favorite outfit. Black boy pants and boots from Chris, a white shirt supplied by a reluctant Ezra so she could wear her red jacket which was a little lighter than his in color. Buck had French braided her hair into one long ponytail which bounced as she ran. Her boots making a louder sound than when she ran earlier around the house. Her hat that she had chosen today, she had two—one like Chris’ and one like Ezra’s— was Ezra’s hat but a smaller version.  
She gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek before running outside.  
“Sly girl is doing that so I won’t make her go back and change.” Ezra sighed.  
“She lives with seven grown men. You expect her to wear a dress?” Vin rose an eyebrow.  
“Just another reason why my mother should never find out about her. She wouldn’t allow it. I on the other hand am fine with it since she’s still young.”  
“And when she gets older?” Buck asked.  
“Well I figure that only young boys who are man enough to handle her personality and taste in apparel would be a problem.”

Later on that day when Ezra was out at Four Corners to play a few rounds of poker, Buck was the appointed babysitter.  
He turned on the phonograph to Rose’s delight and asked her if he may have this dance.  
Buck, as always, is good at finding a solution. He had persuaded Rose to change clothes for their dance. He of course changed his to make it fair. So now she was in a dress.  
Buck placed a rose in her hair, making sure the thorns were gone first, and kissed her forehead. She giggled and the two pretended to dance. It was more like Rose was standing on Buck’s feet as they bounced across the room.  
Rose couldn’t stop laughing.  
The tall man was happy to be called an uncle again. He never thought it would happen again after Chris’ family was murdered. To have a niece was a delight, and he was going to spoil her rotten.

Ezra sighed in relief when Rose went down for bed with no problem. He came back into the front room where Chris was up reading still. Josiah had gone to bed shortly after his bedtime story he told Rose.  
The others too were asleep, leaving the tired father and his co-parent.  
“You left again today.” Chris started.  
Ezra knew this conversation was coming, but he still didn’t want to have it.  
“I just wanted to see what was happening on in town. Being stuck here at the ranch can be suffocating sometimes.”  
“You don’t need to separate your life with Rosie and your life in everything else. None of us will share Rose’s true birth, she’ll be fine.”  
Ezra didn’t say anything so Chris continued, “You should try and spend time with her more.”  
“Are you saying that I don’t because I’m here now.”  
“Ezra—”  
“Daddy?” came a sleepy Rose who was rubbing at her eyes to adjust to the light.  
“I’m here honey.” Ezra smiled as the little girl climbed into his lap and nestled against his chest. Her thumb went to her mouth and she closed her eyes.  
For now, they’d drop the subject, but Ezra knew he wasn’t out of it yet.

Ezra did try to loosen up on the places Rosie was allowed to go. JD was allowed to take her over to Nettie’s. Vin also went for the pie. Ezra stopped by with them on the way to town before heading out.  
“So Ezra’s your father.” Nettie asked as the two set out to make desserts for the little girl to take back home with her.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“He seems to be awfully busy. Do you two spend a lot of time together?”  
“Yeah in the morn’n. Then he goes to work in town.”  
Nettie rose an eyebrow at this and stole a glance at Vin who just shook his head to not press further.  
Ezra’s obvious work was working the tables in poker.  
“But I also got papa Chris and my uncles; Vin, JD, Buck, Nathan and Josiah.” Rose added as she stirred her bowl.  
“Papa Chris?” Nettie again turned to Vin for clarification.  
“Ez hasn’t been in full charge of a small one of these so he asked Chris to kind of act as back up father.” Vin grinned.  
“Well I hope mister Larabee can knock some sense into that boy.”  
Vin chuckled.  
After tasting the fillings and making sure everything was edible, Vin gave his niece the thumbs up to start pouring it into the pie shell.  
Vin could imagine himself growing fat from eating all the pies she made, whether good or bad, he’d eat them for her just to see her smile.

 

Chris went into town for the afternoon to catch up with how things were fairing. So far he didn’t see any signs of the boys from coming back to defend it.  
He dismounted his horse and walked into the saloon where music was playing. Ezra was of course at his table, where he shouldn’t be. Chris waited until the game ended before catching the gambler’s attention.  
Ezra pushed himself away from his table and walked over to Chris at the bar.  
“Where’s your daughter?”  
“At Mrs. Welles with Tanner and JD.”  
“And why are they watching her instead of you, her father?”  
“Look, mister Larabee, it’s fine. She’s with family and Mrs. Welles is kind hearted, to children at least. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t approve of how I choose to spend my time.”  
“Ezra this is exactly what your mother did to you growing up. Don’t you see it?” Chris lowered his voice so only Ezra could hear him.  
Ezra had the decency to think it over before responding.  
“It’s not the same.”  
“It’s exactly the same.”  
“But I’m here. I’ll be there when she wakes and when she goes to bed.”  
“Ezra. That’s not truly being there in her life.”  
Ezra sighed, he knew the blonde was right, but he just didn’t know what to do.  
“How am I supposed to spend time with her? The only thing I know is how to play at cards. I don’t want that for her.”  
“You don’t have to be good at something to do it with her. Just ask her what she wants to do. I’m sure she can provide you with options.”  
Chris moved from the bar to the batwings and waited for the shorter man to follow him out.  
“Don’t worry. You learn these things with time.” Chris reassured him.  
Rose was surprised to see her daddy and papa Chris so soon at Nettie’s.  
“I thought I was going to see you later.”  
“I figured that business today can wait. Spending time with you is more important.” Ezra smiled as he scooped his daughter up in an embrace.  
Nettie looked to Chris who just nodded his head. He knew what that face meant that she was giving him.  
He would be the silent watcher to make sure the little family was alright.

 

“Can I ride her now papa?” Rose turned eagerly to the tall blonde.  
“Wait until your daddy shows up.” Chris smiled down at his god daughter.

Ezra stretched as he came outside of the main ranch house. He was instantly awake when he saw his daughter sitting on the fence railing next to the little yearling horse that Chris had given to her for her birthday last year.  
“Please tell me this isn’t what I think this is.” He moaned. It was too early to be breaking her heart by saying no.  
“Please daddy.” She begged. “I know how to ride. Papa Chris has been teaching me on the wooden horse stand.”  
Ezra looked at Chris in betrayal.  
Chris took Ezra a little bit away from Rose and talked in a whisper so she couldn’t hear them.  
“Ezra, before you start—”  
“Mister Larabee, can I for once not have my authority undermined? I do not want her riding right now. I concede that she’ll need to learn eventually, but can’t she do something more feminine.”  
“You mean like sending her to Nettie’s so she can learn how to cook? Ezra, calm down. It’s not like she’s going to grow up messed up because she’s learning how to ride, throw knives or climb trees.”  
“She’s done what now?”  
“The point is Ezra, she’s a child and the more she experiences now will help her to grow into a great adult. Just be thankful I stopped JD from teaching her how to shoot.”  
Ezra sighed and looked over to where his daughter was watching them, eyes still hopeful.  
“Let’s see how you do on your first time on a horse.” Ezra said as he watched her face brighten up.  
Chris helped her onto her horse which she named, Star Dancer. The yearling was a mix of brown and black spots with a white star just under the hairline of his mane.  
Ezra watched in amusement as she called out to him whenever she got close by. Chris kept a hand on the rope that would keep the young horse from moving too quickly.

 

“Now just aim right above your target and release.” Buck instructed.  
Rose had one eye shut as she aimed at the empty can ten feet out. Letting go, the rock flew and hit its target with a loud thwack.  
Rose jumped up and down.  
“Did you see that uncle JD? Did you see that? I hit it!”  
“Yeah.” JD mumbled. He was a little frustrated that Buck had taken over the lesson he was trying to teach her.  
Rose had been learning how to shoot a sling shot and today she had hit her mark for the first time.  
“I can’t wait to show daddy.”  
“Might want to hold off on that a little while longer.” Buck grinned, “I don’t think he’s recovered yet from the last thing we taught you. He was referring to the spitting match she had had with JD and Vin.

 

The day Rose had finally been allowed to go into town, she was surrounded by her whole family.  
She had been allowed to ride Star Dance in which made her feel proud. She also decided on her favorite outfit and her miniature Chris hat.  
Ezra made an obvious beeline to the saloon while Chris and Vin went to go get supplies at the general store. Nathan went to his clinic and Josiah to the church. Buck had got distracted by the first skirt he saw and set off in a chase. That left uncle JD to walk her through town.  
When JD stopped to talk to Casey, Rose snuck off to explore on her own.  
She saw to her delight that some boys were shooting their sling shots at some cans along a fence. Pulling the one she carried in the back of her pants, she went to join them.  
“Can I play?” she asked.  
The first boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was a good four inches taller than her.  
“No you can’t. You’re a girl.” Billy Travis said, stating the obvious.  
“Don’t make no difference if I’m a girl or a boy if I can shoot.” She said and showed them her sling shot.  
“Fine, if you can hit at least one of the cans you can play with us.”  
Rose straightened up and pulled out a rock from the ones she collected in her pocket. She took aim at the furthest can and, remembering to aim a bit higher, fired.  
The can fell over and she smiled, lifting her head up a little and turning to the boys.  
“What’s your name?” Billy asked.  
“Rose Standish.”  
“You mean like mister Standish? Ezra?”  
“Yeah, he’s my daddy.” Rose beamed.  
“I didn’t know he was married.” Billy frowned and looked at the other boys who shrugged.  
Rose frowned in confusion. It was the first time hearing that word.  
“What’s that mean?” she asked.  
“Just that you live with your momma and papa.”  
“I live with my daddy, papa Chris, and my uncles.”  
“Papa Chris? You mean mister Larabee?” Billy’s eyes got wide.  
“Well, he’s actually my god father, but I call him papa Chris. Vin, JD, Buck, Nathan, and Josiah are my uncles.”  
“But where’s your momma?”  
Rose shrugged.  
“How come you don’t know?”  
Rose felt uncomfortable now. She had never been asked that before and the boys made her feel stupid for not knowing.  
“I should go find my daddy. He’s probably looking for me.”  
She turned to go but Billy grabbed her arm, “You shoot good. You’re lucky to have the seven as family despite not having a momma.”  
Rose didn’t say anything but just pulled her arm away and took off to find her daddy.  
She slipped under the batwings of the saloon and looked around the cloudy room filled with smoke. It was loud and crowded and she didn’t like it much.  
“Daddy?” she called out loud. The men near her looked at her in confusion.  
Who would let their child wander in here?  
Chris heard the familiar small voice and looked up from the drink of whiskey he was contemplating on drinking.  
He got up and picked up his god daughter who looked ready to cry.  
“What are you doing in here honey?” he asked as he rubbed her back. Her hat fell from her head and was now hanging by its string on her back.  
“Papa, do you know who my momma is? Some boys asked me and I didn’t know and—” she hiccupped as she began crying a little harder.  
Chris sat her down in the chair he had left and dumped the whiskey from the glass he had been looking at on the ground.  
He crossed the room with determined steps to the game Ezra was playing at on the far side of the room.  
Ezra’s opponent had decided to a stud poker game and he was enjoying a game that was actually a challenge. He was already down to just his boots and the game was almost to an end.  
“Ezra.” Chris hissed in his ear.  
“In a minute. I’m about to take victory and this man’s clothes.”  
“Your daughter is in here and she’s asking about her mother.” Chris’ hot breath tickled Ezra’s ear.  
Ezra swallowed hard and dropped his cards, quickly getting dressed.  
“I’m sorry but we’ll have to finish this game up later. You’ll be grateful though seeing how I had a winning hand.”  
Once Ezra had his clothes on and was tucking his shirt in his pants Chris pulled him to the side.  
“You can’t be doing reckless games like this anymore. You’ve given birth which means that any man who’s seen their wife after they’ve given birth can tell something’s off about your naked ass.” Chris said in Ezra’s ear in a low whisper.  
“I’m apologize for not having thought about the consequences for my actions.” Ezra murmured as he finished getting his clothes straightened.  
“Make it up by figuring out what to tell Rose.” Chris said as the two walked over to where Rose sat at a table where Buck had gratefully found her and was keeping her company.  
“Hey sweet heart, how about we go for a ride with papa Chris?”  
Chris wanted to roll his eyes at being included in a conversation he would much rather not be in, but followed them out of the saloon nonetheless.  
Rose saw the Billy watching them leave. He was standing next to a tall woman who looked a lot like him.

After they were well out of town Chris cleared his throat signaling that Ezra should begin.  
“So darling. I really don’t know how to tell you this but you don’t have an actual mother.”  
“You mean you aren’t married?” she asked.  
“No I’m not that either.” Ezra searched for another way to explain it.  
“Uncle Buck said that when a man and a woman love each other so much that their love spills over and created a baby.”  
Chris snorted and Ezra choked on his tongue.  
“Well I can definitely say now that Ezra just loved himself so much that his love alone created a baby and that’s how you were born.” Chris smiled.  
Ezra wasn’t too happy with this explanation and was regretting Chris’ presence.  
“Then how did I get in your belly and come out?”  
“With a lot of difficulty and screaming.” Chris laughed.  
“Mister Larabee, your comments are not really helping.” He turned to his daughter. “I don’t know how it came about that I had you, but know that I love you with all my heart and that you’ll forgive me for not having a mother waiting for you when you came.”  
“That’s okay. I have papa Chris and the others. You’re all the family I need. I just thought by what that boy said that I needed a mother.”  
“Well mothers are nice.” Chris said.  
“Sometimes.” Ezra murmured.  
“But I think having an amazing daddy is better.” Chris finished.  
“Don’t forget god fathers and uncles.” Rose grinned.  
“Yes, of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Ezra was pretty sure he’d have nightmares about finally happens. His mother comes to town and meets Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I figured how this all came about and it took me awhile before I could finish writing it. Hopefully this is a good explanation.

Rose had been sitting on the boardwalk playing with her slingshot when the stage coach came into town.  
It had been about a month since she had been allowed to come into town, and she liked to watch people come through from the coach.  
She watched with particular interest as a woman stepped off the coach with a big dress on and a feathered hat. The men began unloading about a dozen suitcases.  
Who needed that much stuff?  
The woman looked around as if expecting someone to greet her. When her eyes fell on Rose she frowned.  
Rose sat up in her spot.  
“Where are your manners child. Didn’t your parents ever tell you it is impolite to stare?”  
“Maybe, but then again I’ve never seen someone dressed so fancy. Ain’t you hot?”  
Maude rose an eyebrow and drew closer to the child. To her surprise, she began to see that the child was a girl. She dressed nice if she was a boy with her light red jacket and black pants. The black hat looked like the one she had seen mister Larabee wear.  
“I am perfectly fine child. Where are your parents and why are you dressed in boy clothes?”  
“I like them, and papa Chris said that there’s no need for me to be wearing dresses until I’m older, and even then I can make the choice if I want to or not.”  
“Mister Larabee is your father? Figures. Only that man would ignore the need for dressing proper.”  
Rose stood up and extended her hand, “Welcome to Four Corners ma’am. My name is Rose St--”  
“Rosie darling.” Buck called and scooped up his niece before she could finish, “Why don’t you go find Ezra and tell him Maude’s here visiting.”  
“Who?”  
“Just tell him. He’s in the general store.”  
Rose was sat back on her feet and she took off to go find her daddy.  
“Ma’am.” Buck smiled at Maude even though the woman was definitely not on his list of woman to highly respect.  
“I see that somethings are different since the last time I’ve been through here and that mister Larabee has a child running around. Clearly there’s no mother in the picture or else that child wouldn’t be running around dressed like a boy.”  
“It’s good to see you too.” Buck managed.

 

Ezra heard his name being called and he then saw his daughter running to him.  
“What is it honey?”  
“Buck told me to tell you Maude is here to visit. Who’s that?”  
Ezra paled and had to quickly pay for his supplies before making his way to the door.  
“Why don’t you go and spend time with uncle Vin while I go meet her?”  
“Who is she though?”  
“She’s my mother and your grandmother.”  
“I have a grandmother!” Rose said excitedly.  
“Yes, but it’s a surprise. She doesn’t know she’s a grandmother and we have to wait until later to tell her so you can’t tell her who she is until then.”  
“I already told her my name.”  
Ezra dropped his head, trying to think of what to do. He could just go out there and start trying to explain to his mother, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Let her lash out about being careless, even though he didn’t do anything of the kind.  
When he saw that Rose was headed in the direction of where Vin was sitting on the boardwalk with his harmonica, Ezra stepped out to go meet up with his mother.  
She had made her way to the saloon by the time he found her and was already starting a game.  
“Mother.” He said in a way of a greeting.  
“My dear boy it’s been a long time. I see that your friend mister Larabee has remarried and has a child again.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“The little girl Rose. Even bought her a hat like his.”  
“Oh, yeah his daughter.” Ezra was confused but decided to go along with it for a while.  
“I however don’t think the mother is in the equation because there’s no way a mother would let her daughter run around like that.”  
“You forget Mrs. Welles’ nieces, Casey wears trousers.”  
“That girl is too far gone to help in that habit, but letting her wear them at a young age will make her think it’s okay when she’s older.”  
“I said it as much.”  
“And I see you’ve done little to assist in helping her apparel. That red jacket is definitely something I’d imagine you picked out.”  
Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“She liked mine.”  
“Well don’t encourage her.”  
Just then one of the annoying men at the poker table decided he wanted in on the conversation.  
“You talking about Ezra’s little girl Rose?” Ezra tried to signal for the man to stop, but when he saw his mother look up at him again he bit down on his fist.  
Ezra wanted so much than to pull out his derringer and shoot the man but it was too late.  
“Your daughter? That little girl in trousers belongs to you Ezra?”  
“It’s a little more complicated than that mother.” Ezra sad nervously. He wished himself anywhere but here.

 

Maude sat at the Larabee ranch dining table with Rose and Ezra sitting on the other side. Rose’s wavy locks were escaping her French braid that Buck had put in that morning.  
“So who is the mother?” she asked eventually.  
“I don’t have a mother. Uncle Buck said that when a man and woman love each other so much that their love spills over and they have a baby. Papa Chris said that daddy loved enough to have me by himself.” Rose offered.  
Ezra dropped his head into his hand and just shook his head.  
Chris stood helpfully to the side in case he was needed as a mediator.  
“Is she saying that you had her yourself?” Maude asked Ezra.  
“Yes. I said it was complicated.”  
“You mean impossible. No man is able to have a child on their own—” she then cut herself off.  
Ezra frowned in confusion.  
“Well technically it was only a family rumor.”  
“What family rumor?” Ezra asked, sitting closer to the edge of his seat.  
“That some of the men are genetically mixed up in their lower halves.”  
Ezra rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Nothing is abnormal about me.”  
“How else can you get pregnant and have a child?”  
“Because of love—”   
“Rose why don’t you help uncle JD feed Star Dancer?” Chris said, helping to get the child out the house.  
Rose reluctantly left.  
“I’m not going to ask you who you’ve been with or their sexual origin—”  
“Mother, I haven’t been with anyone. There’s no possible explanation that can answer how this happened.”  
“What about that time you left town?” Chris asked.  
Ezra frowned, “The man said that he was doing a research experiment and that it was looking at genetic traits.”

“Why get involved with those people?”  
“He paid me twenty dollars for testing me for two days. It was easy money. I didn’t know that this would be the ending result.” Ezra looked at Chris, “When did you put the two together?”  
“You started getting sick afterwards.”  
“I’m sure that’s the same man that came around all those years ago.” Maude muttered.  
“Wait what?” when she didn’t say anything Ezra got to his feet and slammed his hand on the table. “If you know something then just tell me!”  
“I wasn’t supposed to have children. There was a man that said he’d give money to any barren woman to help him with his genetic trait experiment. He said he was looking to find out why some woman couldn’t produce children. I left him and it was a month later I began to show signs I was pregnant.”  
“You mean it’s possible that the same man was able to make it possible to have a child? Nathan would have a field day with his research.” Chris murmured.  
“That means that I never had a father. That I just was given the last name Standish.”  
“No, I gave you his last name. I figured he did something and he was the father donor.”  
“Was the doctor you met up with named Standish?” Chris asked the younger man.  
“No, he didn’t give me his last name.”  
“Probably because he already knew who you were, or Standish was a fake name. He’s been watching you which is why I kept moving and tried to hide you with different relatives.”  
“No it can’t be the same guy. The man I met was younger than forty.”  
“Must be his apprentice.”  
Ezra shook his head in disbelief. “So I’m a genetic experiment and was then experimented on again and had Rose. Will this nightmare of a cycle ever end? What sick bastard gets off on messing people up?”  
Chris rose his eyebrow at the language coming from the normally eloquent man.  
“Don’t worry, he won’t get near you or Rose ever again if I have a say in the matter. I’m sure the rest of the boys will agree with me on that.”  
“I’m sorry dear for not being able to tell you beforehand. If he knew where you were then he would’ve gotten you sooner. That’s why we had to keep moving and I kept you with relatives when he got too close.”  
Ezra thought about years of thinking his mother just not wanting to be with him. Now he found out that it was because they were being followed, and that in the end the man got his way with Ezra for a measly twenty dollars.  
Chris put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Ezra smiled up at him appreciative.  
He at least knew that it wouldn’t go further than him. Rose wouldn’t know the life of always on the move.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Obvious question: How did Ezra get pregnant? I'm telling you I have weird dreams and it never covered that part. So if you want to make some stuff up. Be my guest. :)


End file.
